Post Credits: The hunt for Diesel
This is how the hunt for Diesel goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. see the title come up on a black screen and then Crash appears looking for Diesel who is nowhere to be found while the I'm Full of Surprises: Credits version plays in the background Crash Bandicoot: Where could Diesel be? He's been gone for a long time. Paxton: Try another one, Cranky. Crash Bandicoot: Have you seen a black diesel train? shakes her head lifts the crate but Diesel isn't inside Paxton: No. Cranky: groans Paxton: He's not under that one. Cranky: Come on. Ryan F-Freeman: Diesel! Thomas: Diesel, if you can hear me, say something! Paxton: Here? Cranky: That's a good one. lifts it: no Diesel Paxton: Uh, no, not there. Cranky: Are you sure he came down here? Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me. Can you see anything? Evil Ryan: Let's find out. Activate x-ray vision! scans about: no Diesel Evil Ryan: Nope. Paxton: Yes. We were following him. Everyone look for a talking crate. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Activate rocket boots. Den, Dart and Thomas: Diesel? Ryan F-Freeman: Diesel? Cranky: Hold on. they're gone Hey. Where are you...? Den: Diesel! Crash Bandicoot: Where are ya, mate! Dart: Excuse me. Diesel? Ryan F-Freeman: Where is he? light comes on revealing Paxton Paxton: Diesel? light goes Get out, Diesel. Den: into a crate Diesel? Thomas: sighs Where could he have got to? screen fades to black and then we suddenly hear Diesel's voice in the background Diesel: the ship OVER HERE!! Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me. You hear him? Ryan nods and points to a ship leaving Sodor Crash Bandicoot: Stop that ship! uses the Force to pull the ship back to the dock Thomas: at Paxton Paxton? Is there something you'd like to admit? Evil Ryan: I hope Diesel is not on board. Because if he is...arms split into two and activates his Lightsabers You know what will happen. Paxton: sighs Alright, alright. I accidentally overlooked the crates a bit and might have accidentally put Diesel on that ship. Sci-Ryan: Oh, Paxton. 12th Doctor: You silly engine. Crash Bandicoot: We could get Diesel out of the box. others nod and the end credits roll Ryan and the Dazzlings: He's full of surprises~ Just like he'll always be~ He brings some razzle dazzle to the yard~ He's full of surprises~ As we can plainly see~ He don't find being surprising all that hard~ Some would probably say~ He is only up to his old tricks~ But he'd say he's a problem solver~ Looking for a nice quick fix~ He's full of surprises~ Just like he'll always be~ He brings some razzle dazzle to the rail~ He's full of surprises~ As we can plainly see~ He's trusting his surprises to prevail~ He hopes this time his surprising doesn't fail~ We used to call him devious~ Because he had a bit of previous~ But, please you must believ-ious~ He's not that bad~ Well, maybe just a tad~ logos for Hasbro, BBC, Ryantransformer Studios, Disney, HIT Entertainment, Warner Bros, LEGO, Blue Sky studios, Transformersprimefan Productions, and many others appear Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan